Happyfeet
by PlainBlu
Summary: not the best but its my first chapter of my first fanfiction series LEMON IS UP Rating K is not Rating M Rating Mature!
1. Happy Feet Chapter 1

**ok i might not be that good at english ect this is my first fanficiton story obout HappyFeet**

**also don't say its horrible boring like i said it is my first story. If you have found any mistakes PM me or if it is a guest review it on the review option.**

**New Chapters Every Week!.**

**also this looks not so good this chapter will be updated soon after i got time;)**

Happy feet

In a snowy, cold and windy artartica there was colony called emporerland. There was penguins singing for there true love by heart-song. There was two penguins Norma Jean

and Memphis.

Memphis sang to Norma Jean and there songs was connected in someway.

they bowed there neck and it formed a love heart.

days later...

Memphis has his warm egg in his feet while saying goodbye to his mate

Memphis: "Are you going to be okay Honey"?

Norma Jean: "yes don't worry".

A long time after the females have left the storm has hit emporerland the cold and snow was hitting all the penguins while they was hurdled up in a big circle(So the penguins stay warm.)

Memphis got hit by a strong wind current that made him loose his balance and he noticed that he dousn't have his egg in his feet he noticed it on the floor just 3 foot away from him he hurried to it and got it in his feet and under his feathery (I don't know i haven't researched ill update this when i know. (I'm a bit tired doing thisXD or just pm me what it is called;) )

3 months or week later im not sureXD you get the picture.

The storm has passed the sun is now rising all the eggs started to hatch

To Be Continued!

-This will be continued on a new chapter due to i'm tired and i wish i done more but i'm tired and stuff like that sorrs for poor descriptive writing and it is so short its my first fanfiction!

just suggest it to me.

If you think i could do a better job tell me how to do it ill be gladly try to do it to make everyone happy sorrs for not allot of words for this chapter.

i am busy on heavy work and i'm tired. When im refreshed i will do the next chapter.

just a reminder that the next chapter will be 1000 words if i get at-least 5 reviews for now 500 words each chapter.

PlainBlu out;)

**Copyright to Plain-Blu since 2014 Feb 5 This shall not get copy-ed at all any violated this copyright will result in a story remove to that person.**


	2. Happy Feet chapter 2

Happyfeet Chapter 2

**ok im a little refreshed and not tired hope i do better;)**

The storm has passed the sun is now rising all the eggs started to hatch.

The whole colony flooded of chicks and voices of the fathers saying ohh son your so nice

and hmm what shall i call you hmm...

while there was a penguin standing with a egg still.

a penguing called mourice walked over to say hi to memphis then he noticed memphis still has his egg

mourice:memphis is everyhting ok?

memphis: yes everything ok mourice

mourice gave a deep breath and told memphis "im sorry it happens"

memphis turned around and mourice notice the really sad face and his brown eyes was dropping tears. mourice's chick walked over

mourice: memphis this is gloria... gloria this is memphis my friend.

gloria noticed this egg on the cold snow. She walked over and decided to tap here beak on it twice and said "is it empty can i keep it?"

mourice looked at gloria in embarrasment and said Gloria!

Then Memphis was talking in a hopeless voice and Gloria said "i hear something i hear somehting! Then the egg stopped making thumping noises gloria put here head close to it and heard something mumbling inside the egg! i think its trying to say heph mh guhh ouphh

Gloria soon noticed the egg was saying help me get out she soon starting pecking the egg mephis started crying hopelessly and a second later gloria met anouther pair of eyes that met here brown amber eyes it was deep blue eyes she just felt something weird like she was getting lost in those deep blue beutiful eyes. She soon was asked to get away i wanna get out of here aked by memphis's chick she replied whipering ok mumble chick said mumble? is that my name? Gloria said no it was just what i thought of to call you. Mumble said i like it i wan't that to be my name. Gloria heared her father saying come on my feet. She obeyed and said goodbye mumble and memphis overheared the name. memphis asked mumble is that your name son? mumble said yes can i keep it?

memphis sighed and said yes why not while he was in relief that his chick didn't die.

all the fathers was with there chicks at the borders of there territory Emprorerland waiting for the loved and missed mates to come back from there fishing trip.

Noah the old penguin he is part of the elder of the colony boomed out "WIFES HO!"

all the other penguins shouted the same thing then it was crowded of femals and males there was a bunch of females and males charging at eachothers it looks like a battle of love.

memphis found Norma Jean and noticed why mumble was tapping his feet really fast.

Norma Jean asked "whats wrong with him"?

Memphis replyed saying "its nothing he will grow out of it"

Norma Jean said out in excitment" come to mummy!" mumble ran to his mother hugging her feet tightly.

days past weeks past and penguin elementry school started mumble and gloria was talking and noticed Gloria was shivering mumble asked gloria are you ok? Gloria replyed im a bit cold. Mumble went up to gloria and hugged her "m-umm-ble wha-t ar-e you do-ing? Gloria blushing was noticable but not to mumble. are you ge-ting warm? Gloria replyed yes -i gu-es-s s-o. Gloria was blushing out of controll but soon calmed down then memphis was going to get mumble for school and noticed them both hugging eachother and memphis told mourice to look and they both giggled. Mumble and gloria noticed there fathers and let go of eachother immediatly. "mumble" memphis said "yes pa" "your going to school today" mumble gave a huge sigh and said "ok..."

**at penguin elementry **

hello class i am

The whole class said Hi Miss Viola!

ok today we are going to learn well it is very important to have in penguin elementry do you know what that is?

a rather big chick bigger than all the chicks called seymore said Fishing?

"no thats not it"

Gloria tryed answering and said "your heartsong?"

"no no no thats not wait yes it is! well done Gloria"

"and what is it" the teacher asked the class

Gloria once again aswered saying it is you heartsong where it shows you who you truly are.

"well done Gloria well done"

"ok now i want all of you to close your eyes for a moment and let it come to you"

after a couple seconds the whole class flooded with "pick me pick me" "no don't pick him pick me" and Ms viola said "ok ok calm down all of you will go through singing your heart song and you will have to build it up.

"Gloria your first"

Gloria said ok..

**Gloria: midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of many ehhhhhhh.**

the whole class whent ohhhh including all the other penguins listened to it.

"ok now you mumble"

Mumble said "what me?"

"yes show us your heart song"

"mumble tryed to sing but wasn't a song"

"nonono a song is when you sing lalalalalalala you try it".

Mumble tryed to do it and instead of lalalalalalala it was like a screatch.

all the kids screamed and noah was in horror.


	3. Happy Feet Chapter 3

**Hello My readers it is done now and enjoy reading this. (The Writing has improved a little more but i done this when I was tired a little so expect some misspelled words or incorrect grammar).**

**Ok I wont get in your way any longer now!**  
><strong>LET THE READING COMMENCE:3<strong>

All the kids screamed and Noah was in horror.

After the kids stopped screaming they all started to laugh at him, except Gloria of course.

Mrs Ashtrakan came over to see where that horrible singing came from. She said while coming over "Where is he, Where is he!"

Mrs Viola pointed her flipper at Mumble. Mrs Ashtrakan replied "Ok I will take him". Mrs Viola Nodded and let Mumble walk away with Mrs Ashtrakan.

Mrs Ashtrakan turned to Mumble when they went to a cliff of ice and snow that hangs over a little. Mumble asks her "What is this place?". Mrs ashtrakan replied back "This is where I sing, this used to be where I teach classes. But now I'm not"

Mrs Ashtrakan needed to tell Mumble Some bad News. Mumble Miss Ashtrakan called, Mumble replied "Yes miss?". Ashtrakan took a big deep breath and said what it had to be said "I know your mother and father wont like what i'm going to say to you, but your singing is just.. just not good. Me and Viola is getting worried that in your future you would never be able to get a Mate and you would be on your own forever". Mumble's face turned from normal to a confused face. Mumble replied "Whats a mate?". Miss ashtrakan answered "Well I shouldn't be telling you this yet, but you need to know now. A mate is who you will love and stay in love and that your heartsongs worked together and without a heartsong you will be alone forever with no-one to show love to you". Mumble's confused face turned to sadness thinking that he will never have a mate.

Ashtrakan spoke again "Mumble?". Mumble answered back "Yes Miss?". You still have a chance to get better at singing, look lets try this". She sung with a high pitched sound (Opera) that was so loud that half of the colony could hear her. "you try it now Mumble" She said hoping he could start singing. Mumble took a deep breath, but instead of singing he started to tap-dance which made ashtraken a little angry. When mumble left ashtrakan was headbutting a peice of ice as she could do everything that is impossible, but this time impossibility won over her.

Mumble was walking home and noticed gloria was walking on her way home to her cave with her family. Mumble thought it would be a great idea to talk to her, to forget of what just happened. "Gloria!" Mumble said trying to get her attention. She noticed he was calling her so she waddled over to him. "Hello gloria" Mumble said. Gloria answered back saying "Hello Mumble are you ok from what happened at school?". Mumble answered back "Yes, i'm alright. After a while of them talking they decided to go back to their caves.

Mumble waddled back into his cave. Memphis walked over to his son and said "Son?" "Yes pa?" Answered mumble "you need to work on your singing for daddy"  
>"ok pa"<p>

Mumble whent back to sleep for the next day of Elementry.

THE NEXT DAY

Mumble was at Elementry School but he was at the back of the class not singing and on his own. The class was singing and when they done a spin gloria looked at mumble but mumble did not noticed her as he was looking up into the sky wondering if there was anything more than just sea.

_**The end of this chapter!**_

_**Sorry for the long wait my fellow readers but I had writers block so I was set back from it but I finally done this!**_


	4. Happy Feet Chapter 4

**Welcome my fellow readers to chapter 3 of Happy Feet!**  
><strong>Fanfic just some plot twists from the movie to see what happens!<strong>  
><strong>Sorry for such short descriptive writing. I was tired doing this:P I shall get out of your way!<strong>  
><strong>-<strong>

Mumble was at Elementary School but he was at the back of the class not singing and on his own. The class was singing and when they done a spin Gloria looked at mumble but mumble did not noticed her as he was looking up into the sky wondering if there was anything more than just sea.

**some time later...**

Mumble is now an adult penguin graduating in elementary Noah don't want him to do it as he can't sing and all he does is his tap dancing. Mumble was stood with his parents while watching his classmates leave to the shores.

Norma Jean told mumble "Go get them mumble", mumble with a smile on his beak quickly slide on his belly over to the group. The penguins were afraid to jump in saying "No you go" and getting replied saying "No you" but mumble was too fast and he went right through the crowd and fell off the small ledge that had a small fall to the water.

Ten seconds later mumble jumped out and said "Well come on!", everyone got excited and all jumped in like a avalanch of penguins.

Gloria swam past him and Mumble followed her. They swam around each-other but went into a stop. Mumbles mind was being fooled and he said "Gloria I want to say this but you look.." Gloria quickly said as she noticed a small school of fish comming by "fish" Mumble said after "you look so fish" (The food scarce was so bad hardly any fish was their sorry for mentioning that!) All the penguins shouted "Fish!" and all swam to them and in a couple seconds they were gone.  
>Gloria had no luck and didn't get any. Mumble was in luck as he caught a small one.<p>

Mumble decided to give his fish he caught to Gloria, mumble went to Gloria and quickly said "Here" Gloria said in confusion "What?" mumble said again" Here have this fish" Gloria answered "No I don't want it" Mumble answered "Get it off me and have it!". Gloria said again "No it is yours you caught it you eat it". For a second a Skua came over and took mumble's fish but he was still holding onto it with his beak flying up in the sky with the skuas.

Gloria chased after where he went shouted "Mumble!", "Mumble Let go!" But mumble wasn't going to let go. So the Skuas let go of it and Mumble had crashed in a pile of snow and ice with half of fish in his beak". Gloria came over, Mumble said again "take it". Gloria bowed her beak close to his and took it out of his. Gloria ate it and said "Thank-you". Mumble tried to get up but he fell as he was weak from the landing".

**some time later..**

Mumble andall the other penguins went to the (Don't know name to tell me it in the Review!) _Glacier where all the penguins had graduated way before their generation. Gloria was singing with 5 other penguins while everyone else listens as she was the best singer in her Generation. Some parts of the song Mumble Screatched from as he wanted to sing along. He done it too many times and then he got kicked off to a tiny floating blocke of ice on water. He was upset and sleept there for the night.

**Next day**

Mumble woke up from the Ice block randomly moving hardly to the right. He said "come on guys can you stop it isn't funny". He had no reply, Mumbles eyes went Wide open and he stuttered "S-eee-eee-aaaaaaa-aa-lll!". When he said that one seal jumped at him but mumble was fast enough to get away from being killed but he was swimmming for his life.

He is swimming at very high speeds in a underwater Ice cave being chased by a Seal. The seal bite right into his tail feathers and the Feathers got ripped off. Showing only a little chunk of feather missing from his tail.

He jumped out of the water and onto land as fast as he could. Their was three adalie penguins taunting the seal while it was on land.

Mumble just noticed one of them and one of the adalie penguins said "Hey tallboy who are you?" "I am mumble" Mumble Replied. The adalie penguin replied "Well I am Ramon" He said in a Mexican accent.

"Why don't you come with us come to our party?". "Yeah sure" Mumble replied looking at his tail hopping it is not bleeding after what happened. Mumble followed the Amigos to their land. Adelie land is way different from Emporer land as emporer land just had Ice and snow While Adelie land just had Rocky mountains and just a little snow and Ice.

when they were walking through Mumble noticed that adelie males was collecting stone and thought that they were eating them and said "are they eating stones?"

The amigos laughed and said "No, no, no Tallboy, it is Love stones!". Mumble got confused but continued.

A day passed and mumble whent over to a special person called the Guru of Adelie land. Lovelice he is the Guru and apparently knows about the aliens that everyone talks about.

Mumble went over to him and dropped a stone onto is huge, huge pile of stones. Mumble asks "do you know about the aliens?" LoveLice said "Do you see this?" as he pointed at plastic wrapped around his neck "This is bustowed to me from the aliens". Mumble asked "Do you know where they are?". Lovelice said in frustration "one pebble one question, Next!". Mumble said "Wait I want to know where they are!". Lovelice just ignored him and continued to the next person.

It was a waste of time to mumble and he decided to go back to emperor land.

**some time later..**

The mating Season is here and now mumble has to find his mate.

He got help from the amigos to try to sing to Gloria by mimicking on how their beaks is going and how they move togeather. Mumble agreed to him and he decided to try to sing to gloria.

**some time later...**

Gloria is singing her heart song 'Boogie Wonderland' to the whole colony in hope of finding a Mate. All of them failed to win over her. Mumble was stood their and Ramon started singing hidden behind him and mumble was mimicing every move the amigos done.

Gloria looked around to who was singing to her and she was saying "Mumble!?" in shock. Mumble answered "yes?". Mumble said "You like?"

"Yeah I do but is it really you". Mumble said "Uhhhh, yeah!".

Gloria just went "hmm" and tried to go behind him but mumble wasn't letting her. "Why wont you let me see whats behind you?" Gloria asked. Mumbled said" well hmm well". Gloria pushed him out the way and noticed a small adelie penguin singing his lungs out. Ramon said "Will you marry me?" Gloria said "uhhhhhh". And she is now walking away from mumble slowly to a group of penguins singing. Mumble said "Gloria no.." Mumble said while he sounded Hurt. Mumble thought of a idea to tap dance his heart-song. Mumbled started tap dancing on a piece of ice while Gloria was singing. Gloria was singing Winter Wonderland. But slowly Gloria turned at him slowly singing her heart song while he tapped danced with it.

It was working, she was slowly going back to Mumble. Gloria was slowly going closer until... she said "Dance!" in her part of her song. Her song is now finished from mumbles tap dancing. Meaning that they are future soul mates.

she started singing Boogie wonderland.

After a while Noah got involved when the whole colony was dancing from Mumble.

Noah screamed "STOP!" and no-one listened so he ahd to say it a couple times to make it stop and used the dancing as a excuse that dancing makes the food scarcity even worse.

He banished Mumbled from the Colony and now he is alone walking away with the amigos. He was walking away hopping to get an answer from Love-Lice to find the aliens but he got stopped from hearing something, something that he couldn't hear properly. After a bit they can see where it was coming from, it was coming from Gloria. "Mumble!" Gloria shouted while she waddled to Mumble as fast as she could. When she went to mumble "Gloria I..." He was cut of by Gloria's singing and in surprise he said "Oh my". Gloria said "So where we going twinkle toes?". Mumble said "you can't come with us". Gloria asked "Why?". Mumble said "Where we are going is going be too dangerous and you wont be in the colony and you will be lost from it". Gloria said "I don't care about that". Mumble said as another problem "Well what about the egg?" Gloria said "I don't need an egg to be with you forever". Mumble had no choice but to try to hurt her away with bad things. Mumble said "I don't like your singing it is too low for my taste". Gloria thought for a moment and knew what he was trying to do, push her away from trouble. Gloria said "I am coming with you if you like it or not, Saying hurtful things trying to push me away isn't going to work". Mumble had to let her come with him so he did.

**PLOT TWIST Gloria comes with him! **

Gloria kept up with mumble and the amigos to adelie land to get to Love Lice.

They went to his place and Mumble shouted "LoveLice!, I need you!" While they were waiting Gloria wrapped her flippers around mumble's chest. Mumble smiled and rested his head on her. Then Mumbled decided to go around the pile of stones and when't behind and noticed Lovelice sat there still.

He went closer and noticed he is being strangled by the plastic.  
>He asked "Lovelice have you ever seen an alien in your life?" Lovelice nodded no to them. Letting down mumble and the amigos.<br>So mumble asked "where did you get that thing then?". Lovelice stood up and pointed at the mountins and started walking over to it so mumble followed.

Gloria,Mumble,Amigos and LoveLice is going slowly over the mountain to the elephant seals land.

They went in and one of the elephant seals shown where to go to the lost shores. He said "There is a blizzard all the time over there". Mumble said "thanks".

They were all walking in a group though the blizzard. They made it to a nearby cave an slept there.

LoveLice and the amigos was sleeping together while Mumble and Gloria was sleeping with themselves. Gloria's flippers was wrapped around mumbles stomach and his flippers wrapped around Gloria's back. resting their heads on eachother sleeping.

Next day. They woke up and walked down to where the place was. It was an old dock. Lovelice's plastic thing got latched onto a piece of metal poking out of a building that ripped it off of him.

**[KEEPING THE KILLER WALES OUT LOL]**

Gloria was still next to Mumble and they both looked over and noticed a odd looking thing making weird loud noises. It was the aliens. Mumble and Gloria tried to get on but instead the chased after it which went completely over the atlantic ocean and a day later Mumble and Gloria was at the beach hugging each-other knocked out on the floor.

A car pulled over as the people noticed to penguins left on the beach hugging each-other. They got picked up and got taken to the Zoo. Mumble Woke up next to Gloria and he woke her up in a dark looking cave. Gloria followed mumble on the way out of the cave and it looked like Antarctica.

Mumble walked into a direction to a long way and got bumped randomly, it was a wall. He wasn't the only one. Their was all types of penguins there but him and Gloria looks like the only emperor penguins there.

Mumble soon noticed that humans are looking at him.

They looked weird to him as he never seen them before.

He tried getting their attention by saying "Stop taking our fish!" but to the aliens all they could hear is sqwauking.

Days passed. and mumble is giving up. But he thought of one more thing. Tap dancing is what he though of what would their reactions be to it. Mumble got to the front of the glass and started tap dancing. Gloria Joined in. There was flashes going through the glass. mumble hopped it was a good thing.

about 3 hours passed an a group of aliens come in with pointy looking things and put it in Gloria and gloria fell to the floor and they picked her up and put her in a cage. Then they slowly whent to mumble with anouther pointy thing and poked it in mumbles body then he was slowly going to sleep.

Mumble woke up in a cage with gloria already awake. Gloria was wondering where they are taking us. Mumble didn't know where either gloria. They heared the sea though. Then they heard a voice saying "OK where hear lets lets let our little friends go". They removed the black thing on the cage and Gloria and Mumble was looking. It was home, they are back. but Gloria asked what wsa that thing on his back. Mumble replied "Wait what? I think that's how they find me" Gloria replied "OK".

**Thats it! It should be longer. I am getting over my writers Block so see some more soon!**


	5. Happy FeetChapter 5

**This story will be a little short as I am not going after the part when they go into a cave and do their buisness yet!**

**You will see:P I will get out of your way now!**

Mumble woke up in a cage with gloria already awake. Gloria was wondering where they are taking us. Mumble didn't know where either gloria. They heared the sea though. Then they heard a voice saying "Ok where hear lets let our little friends go". They removed the black thing on the cage and gloria and Mumble was looking. It was home, they are back. but Gloria asked what was that thing on his back. Mumble replied "Wait what? I think thats how they find me" Gloria replied "ok".

**Couple hours later...**

Mumble and Gloria was slowly back to Emporer land. They were not that far from the entrance and soon to be in sight.

**some time later...**

Mumble walks into emporer land and everyone stared down at him, he was slowly waddling through the crowd of people.

Noah said in a deep and booming voice "So you are back mumble?" Mumble took a deep breath and opened his beak and said "The aliens are coming we need to start to dance!"

Noah looked at mumble and gloria with a very angry face. Everyone laughed at Mumble as they didn't believe at what he said and they weren't going to do it. Mumble looked down at the ice and snow and then heard Gloria say "Mumble show them your back". Mumble nodded and turned around to the Colony. Everyone was starting to believe as they seen the device on his back, mumble stood there and started to tap dance. Gloria joined in and then the colony joined in except the elders as they weren't dancing they were just singing instead to stop the tap dancing. Norma Jean heard the noise and quickly came other, she noticed Mumble with Gloria tap dancing. She quickly waddled as fast as she could and shouted "Mumble!" she said in a relieved voice.

Mumble answered back saying "ma!". Norma Jean said back saying "You look dazzling!". (half of Mumbles baby feathers has gone except his chest and up)  
>Mumble asked Norma Jean"wheres pa?". Norma Jean's face came from happy to sad and said "He is in here" while pointing her flipper at a cave and waddling to it and said "follow me mumble". Gloria, Mumble and Norma Jean came into the cave and noticed Memphis looking down. He was sad and heart-broken, mumble said "Pa?"<br>Memphis said "mumble is that really you?" Mumble Nodded yes to him. Norma Jean asked "Are you going to join in?". Memphis face went even sadder and said "I can't, I haven't got it anymore". Mumble said in shock "pa come on try it with me it is just step after step, go on". Memphis foot tapped slowly at the ground and started to go faster. Memphis was slowly going happy and started to sing his song and tapped dance with it. Mumble, Gloria, Norma Jean and Memphis was tap dancing on the way out.

When they got out of the cave the device on mumbles back was beeping so fast that they seen a weird massive machine flying above them. Noah looked at Mumble in anger as he noticed. Everyone was silent when the aliens got out of their weird machine (Helicopter). Memphis said in a happy voice "I think we should start to dance now", Mumble smiled at Memphis and started to tap dance first. mumble started then gloria, Norma Jean and Memphis started then the colony started tap dancing.

They were tap dancing that much the aliens was trying to do it but one of them fell over and the others was laughing.

They left after it ended and Noah was dancing aswell.

**Three days later...**

All their fish has returned and now there is loads of fish for the penguins to eat.

The mating season has arrived and Mumble was stood next to Gloria talking to her.

Mumble was stood there and gloria asked "So do we want to have an egg?". Mumbles eyes went wide open and he said "Well umm well hmm" Blushing hardly he walked into a cave with Gloria to do their buisness.

**that's it!**

**The next chapter will be the LEMON that is the Hint and when it is released this storyline will change from the low age rating to the M Rating ^_^**

**thanks for reading!**

**The reason why it is so short is because the Lemon, if you do not know what I mean I am going to do a hidden scene of Mumble and Gloria In a cave alone doing something special^_^**

**cya!**


	6. Happy Feet Chapter 6

**I had to do it, it had to be done again:3 by someone else and now it is going to the M rating. DO NOT SAY ABOUT THE STORY SAYING "Ewwwwww" or some other silly thing. Be mature and not say it. Some research was done on the information on how penguins reproduce. I will get out of your way now:P**

The mating season has arrived and Mumble was stood next to Gloria talking to her.

Mumble was stood there and gloria asked "So do we want to have an egg?". Mumbles eyes went wide open and he said "Well umm well hmm" Blushing hardly he walked into a cave with Gloria.

Mumble slowly walked in and gloria hugged mumble touching her beak with his.  
>Mumble was Blushing so much even gloria was giggling. Mumble smiled from it and then started to walk around her, she done the same then got held of him again. They met each other again beak to beak.<p>

Gloria is starting to breathe heavily from what just happened, mumble then hugged her and gave her an unusual kiss but she liked he cocked his head sideways and but it in between her beak and starting to put his tong in her. She liked it. She then slowly lied belly on the floor.

mumble hesitated at first but then got on top of her rear end. Gloria was smiling lovenly into mumbles eyes. Mumble said "Are you sure about this before I start?"  
>Gloria replied "Yes mumble, I really want this". Gloria pointed her tail upwards and he slid his tail behind hers. The contact of their shafts made Gloria Moan loudly which made Mumble worry and said "Gloria are you ok? I can stop and try again next time" If she said no they would have to try the next season, but she said "No... It was just that... It was... so... impulsive of a feeling..." She said breathing. Mumble said "Ok, my love." He started to wiggle his cloaca (His tail) side to side on hers causing pleasure on Gloria.<p>

Gloria was moaning, their breathing was increasing and the heat coming off the both of them was increasing. Mumble was still wiggling he cloaca side to side on hers. It was time to finnish it, he started to thrust his cloaca into hers making her moan even louder and the pleasure for the both penguins was increasing dramatically. Mumble was going faster and faster slowly. Gloria was moaning as loud as she could.

2 mins later...

Mumbles thrust started to slow down and started to go deeper. Gloria was wondering why so she asked "mumble... whats... happening?". Mumble said in a weird voice "I ... I am... Feeling weird..." Mumbles eyes went wide open and took a deep breath and gave one last big thrust, Gloria eyes went wide open as she felt the liquid coming out of mumble into her a warm liquid. Gloria though he pee in her but she soon found out it was their seed for the future egg.

Mumble rolled off her breathing heavily, rested his head on her chest and wrapped his flippers around her smiling lovenly into her eyes and said in a exhausted voice "It is done my love" Gloria smiled back and they went to sleep on the floor. Not standing up as they were exhausted and they couldn't even stand up.

**The end. I will try to change this chapter rating to M but if I have to do the story well I will then.**


End file.
